Complex
by lemonsmania
Summary: Takes place during The Last Battle. Eustace and Tirian talk, and Jill becomes the topic of discussion. Implied JillxEustace.


**Hello everyone! This story is based on a short moment in The Last Battle, (the quote is below) where the children and Tirian washed off their Calormen disguises. In case you don't remember, they used a juice to make their skin brown, so that they won't be recognized as Narnians. I've also written a three chapter story based on this moment, which I hope to be posting soon. Please enjoy, and it would make my day if you could take the time to review!**

"Then they took off their Calormene armor and went down the stream. The nasty mixture made a lather just like soft soap: it was a pleasant, homely sight to see Tirian and the two children kneeling beside the water and scrubbing the backs of their necks or puffing and blowing as they splashed the lather off. Then they went back to the Tower with red, shiny faces, looking like people who have been given an extra good wash before a party." –The Last Battle by C.S. Lewis

Tirian and Eustace were sitting with their backs against trees, talking while Jill stayed down the hill beside the stream. While it didn't take_ them_ long to wash off their disguises, _Jill_ was taking ages to get the goop out of her hair. Puzzle and Jewel were eating grass a little ways off.

"So, how long have you known her?" asked Tirian.

"Pole?" asked Eustace. Tirian nodded. "Well, we knew each other for about two years, but we never actually spoke to one another…but we've been friends for about seven years now."

"Long time," said Tirian. "Seven years ago, I was about your age. How did you two become friends?"

"Well, I suppose you've heard the tale, sire, but it was on the adventure to save Prince Rilian. Before we hadn't spoken, because only recently had I become someone you might actually like to talk to. I was the biggest of brats, and I don't blame Pole for despising me. But she is quick to forgive, as you've seen with Puzzle, and she didn't hold how I used to act against me. Not to say we never quarrel, for we do, quite a lot. But we always make up in the end." He looked down the hill at Jill, who was scrubbing her scalp so hard Eustace thought her curls would fall off her head.

"I have heard the story Eustace. But I do wonder about you two. Not much is known, little is written in books." Eustace smiled.

"There's not much to me sire. I'm not exactly complex. But Pole…" he trailed off.

"Go on," said Tirian.

"She's…different. Special. She isn't like other girls. She's brave, and kind, and smart, and beautiful, and the best friend I've ever had."

"Beautiful?" asked Tirian. Eustace blushed.

"Well, yes, she is. I don't know why she doesn't have tons of boys after her at home." Tirian grinned, with one side of his mouth turning up.

"Then I wouldn't be so bold if I said I'd bet you like her."

"Like her? Of course I like…oh. That kind of like her." The tips of his ears grew red, but he calmly looked Tirian in the eye and said, "Not to be impolite sire, but if you _were_ to make that bet…well you'd lose all your money."

"I see," replied Tirian. They turned to see Jill wringing out her now sopping wet hair. A small blue bird flew down and around her head, causing Jill to spin around laughing, her cheeks red from being cleaned so well. She started twirling around, her short wet curls bouncing up and down until she collapsed in a giggling heap. Tirian glanced at Eustace, who was watching her intently. Tirian put his hand on Eustace's shoulder. "I only have one thing left to say Eustace, so I shall say it and be done with it. Even if you don't like her, which you claim not to, this is in the case that you do. You, and anyone else for that matter, would be a fool to let a girl like that go. Especially with the way she looks at you." Eustace sat up quick as a flash.

"You don't mean to say sire…that she…I mean…you think…that she might like me in return?" He rolled a piece of grass between his fingers nervously. But the last of the Kings of Narnia only leaned back against the tree again and smiled. _Oh bother,_ thought Eustace,_ I said 'in return'. _As Jill came bounding up the hill, Eustace attempted to smooth his tousled hair, and Tirian let out a small chuckle.


End file.
